The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 55: A Glorious Disneyland Vacation Part 1: Disneyland Park
Add to this nao. Episode Description When the Bunker finds out that the Disneyland Resort has been completely untouched by the war, the Bunker goes on a vacation to Disneyland! This episode takes place in the Disneyland Park. Script Part 1: The Night Before Disneyland ~ CCs goes on the Disneyland website ~ CCs and Cream: ..............................OH MY GOD- Narrator: Later... The Whole Entire Bunker: WHAT?!?!?!?!!!!!!! CCs and Cream: Yup. Disneyland has been completely untouched by the war that has happened. The Whole Entire Bunker: ... CCs and Cream: So..... Vacation or what? The Whole Entire Bunker: ... Narrator: Later... ~ the whole entire Bunker is cramped in the Random-ness Wiki Van ~ CCs and Cream: ..... (This is why we should've made at least fifty of these vans. -___-) Redsox: *hmph, hmph-hmph* (Yay! It's the old van!) *hmphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* (Memories......) Bob: I can't believe that the nuclear waste never toched that place! ACF: I know! CCs and Cream: It's like...it's sacred. O.o ACF: For all we know, it probably is. Mochlum: Guys! LOOK! IT IS A TOURIST! (hides under blankets) CCs and Cream: Hmm... >.>- Oooooh! Guys! Fireworks! ~ fireworks from Disneyland come into view ~ Narrator: The Bunker are now entering Anaheim, CA, the lucky home of Disneyland USA! ~ scene then cuts to everyone at the entrance to the Disneyland Resort ~ CCs and Cream: Okay guys! Just a heads up, we're staying here for two weeks. One week for Disneyland Park and one week for Disney California Adventure Park. Also, I booked all of us at all three official Disneyland hotels. We will have to be evenly split into thirds. ACF will lead one third to the Paradise Pier Hotel, MP will lead one third to the Grand Californian Hotel & Spa, while I'll lead the last third to the Disneyland Hotel. Am I clear on that? Everyone: ..........wut? Redsox: .....What groups are we even in? Mochlum: I'm in the group that ditches these people and illegally sleeps inside the Haunted Mansion at night. ACF: Well....MY ROOMMATES ARE OFFICALLY IN MY GROUP! Mochlum: Mine are in mine. SO TAKE THAT BLUCKERS! (Mochlum, Pinkie, Toon Link, Yoshi, Doof, and Perry run out of van into Disneyland) CCs and Cream: How about a poll instead? You can pick out of these choices. All three are honestly good choices (go to the official Disneyland site for more information). Disneyland Hotel - This hotel is located at the back of Downtown Disney. Grand Californian Hotel & Spa - This hotel is located near both entrances to Disneyland and California Adventure. Paradise Pier - This hotel is located at the back of Paradise Pier, a land of California Adventure. Gaepora: MAN! SCREW POLLS. *takes everyone to the Californian Hotel & Spa* CCs and Cream: Is the spa exactly why you're taking all of us here? Gaepora: Yes, yes it is. CCs and Cream: ..... Mochlum: (comes back) Apparently ghosthouses have very good security. I know, it is weird. So I'm gonna stay with you guys. And we brought back annimatronics. Phineas: Anyways, since the only reason we're at this hotel is because of the spa, hit it Ferb. Ferb: *starts boombox* Phineas: IT'S SPA DAY! Ferb: YEAH! Phineas: P AND F ON THE SCENE! ~ unplugs boombox ~ Candace: C'mon guys. Not today. You already have tons of merchandise scattered all over this resort. ACF: indeed. NOW GIMME CHOCOLATE! Everyone else: NOOOO. ACF: Fine... CCs and Cream: Well, we better go inside now. The fireworks have stopped and that means it's getting late. Everyone that's not ACF: okie ACF: ..... ~ everyone goes inside ~ Everyone: Woah!!!!!! ~ everyone scatters all over the place to see the hotel's stuff ~ Mochlum: (in bath) Pinkie: (walks in) Mochlum: WTF?!?! GET OUT! Pinkie: Oh sorry... (Meanwhile...) ACF: Woah. THIS PLACE IS AWESOME! Like me. Bob: (insert ACF's nickname here) Why u so self-centered? ACF: I just am. Now...MOAR LOOKING! Mochlum: (runs in) I FOUND THE FREE CHEESEBALLS! (opens door which causes free cheeseballs to flood the lobby) I STOLE THEM FROM THE DELUXE FLOOR FOR SPECIAL PEOPLEZ! Hotel Manager: Are your friends always like this? CCs and Cream: *looks all around the lobby finding everybody doing something weird* Yes, yes they are. Hotel Manager: ..... Okay. Here are the 576 hotel room key cards. You do know how to use these, right? CCs and Cream: Yes? Hotel Manager: But do they know how to use them? CCs and Cream: *turns head to everyone else still doing something weird* ..... Mochlum: (grabs room card) Is this... a pixie stick? (licks it) I'm joking, I know what this thing is. It is... a credit card I think. (insert Nostalgia Critic joke here) Redsox: ino wut too dew wit dese. slied de kie tru teh sloht, wach teh lite goh grehn, ahn opehn teh dohr. o, ahn.... A BAT CREDIT CARD?! R@EP MY CHILDHOOD WILL YOU? I'LL KILL YOU WARNER BROTHERS! Yakko and Wakko: ................. Mochlum: HEY THAT WAS MY JOKE! (strangles Redsox) Ooooh look the roomkey has a number. IT MUST BE A TREASURE HUNT! Hotel Manager: Well, if you count the prize as oragami towels on your bed- Mochlum: OMG TOWELLS YESH SO MUCH WIN! (dashes off) Redsox: (deep breath) Oh look...... I'm in the deluxe floor........ I'll go there later.......... Imma ride the Tower of Terror at night..... (crawls off) CCs and Cream: *is already at the door of his hotel room* Hmm... ~ CCs and Cream's room reads "Room 3469" ~ CCs and Cream: ..... *puts in card, rushes through the door and locks himself him* *puff puff puff* I'm glad I'm alone...well for now. Now let's see what my suite looks like- WOAH. CCs and Cream: Fan-cy. ACF: *pops out of nowhere* HAI! CCs and Cream: OMFG WTFH?!?!?!?!?! HEllo. Mochlum: (pops out from bed) HAI! Redsox: *crawls in* stupid guards........ Well, look at this. We have the same suite. The four of us....... Imma lock the door.... CCs and Cream: ...Outta my room. You guys have your own hotel rooms. Those who don't get out in one yoktosecond will be transported back to the Bunker. Redsox: .......... *crawls out* ACF: *immeadilty disappears* Mochlum: *farts in bedroom then vanishes* CCs and Cream: *fixes bed and turns on air conditioner* Ugh... *faints on bed* (meanwhile) Redsox: (back on feet) Oh look, I'm in room 69......... This is what I get for being a perv. (walks in) (insert picture of CC's room) Redsox: o mah gawd. i haz a flatskreen tea vee. i is so happy. Mochlum: (in room 34) OMG! THIS IS A COUCH! I AM SO HAPPY! ACF: *in Room 58* WOOHOO! Tornadospeed: (in Room 42 (umad )) OMFG! SPACE WALLPAPER!!!1!1 OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG Mochlum: Let's start the next part. I have a feeling you guys don't wanna see what I do b4 bed ~ at CCs's room ~ CCs and Cream: Okay Bunker roommates you can come in now. Just wake me up when it's tomorrow. *faints* ~ CCs's roommates rush in the bedroom ~ Part 2: It's Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow! Everyone: WOOHOO!!!!! Narrator: Everyone is at the Disneyland Park now. What thrilling adventures will we see here?! Mochlum: IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL- (head explodes) CCs and Cream: olo! That's actually my favorite ride in the entire world. Everyone else: ....................................... Red Medic: Whoops! That was not medicine! Spitfire: This would be a good place to peform Rawrlego: You're not a disney character Spitfire: True, very true. ACF: Indeed....OH MY- Bob: WHAT?! ACF: Nothin' Mochlum: (flies in) Screw monorails! Monorail: That's very offensive. You're a bluterhing idiot too... Twilight Sparkle: Woah, stop it Monorail. Monorail: Wittle pony gonna make me stop being mean? Hoo? woo woo? Fluttershy: Oh yes, you're a good monorail. Rawrlego: You're good with trains, too? Mochlum: LET'S RIDE Faves: LETS RIDE THE TWILIGHT ZONE: TOWER OF TERROR! :D You know, if its in this one... Mochlum: NO I HAVE BAD MEMORIES WITH THAT RIDE! ???: aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Twilight Sparkle: What was that? *Groundhog falls on the ground* ???: Agh! I hate the pingas die ride. Mochlum: Who are you? Fafa: I'm Fafa. And don't ride the pingas die ride! Twilight Sparkle: Umm... what? Fafa: WHATEVER! Just don't! Mochlum: Let's ride that one ride. You know. Fafa:Okay, Don't say I didn't warn you. Mochlum: Not that one ride that other one ride. Faves: Ooh, I love that one... CCs and Cream: Faves, Tower of Terror is in the next episode because it's in DCA. 4th Wall: *cracks* Man, even when I'm trying to relax, someone always breaks me. D:< CCs and Cream: ..... Mochlum: Let's ride Star Tours... Redsox: Okay....... Anyways, I heard they added 3D effects to it! ~ CCs and Cream is still riding "it's a small world" ~ ACF: Best, Episode, Ever. Everyone else: AGREED! (4th Wall commits sudicde) Fafa: FINALLY! You decided which ride! Mochlum: (gets off Star Tours) YAY WE KILLED BOBA FETT! AND THE CONTINUATY OF THE SERIES! THANKS RIDE! NOW THE BEST MOVIE EVER CAN'T HAPPEN! Fafa: Whatever. Goodbye. http://youtu.be/0-qyl0CIGfg?t=35s All: HUH!?!? J.B (In is beibot): MUAHAHA! WELCOME, WEAKLINGS! Narrator: All of a sudden something VERY BAD happens. *Heavy appears on screen* Heavy: You are dead. That is my line. Narrator: Awwwww cr- Splat sound and firing of a minigun are heard* Heavy: I am new narrator. Back to episode. CCs and Cream: Hey Gaepora! Monogram! Gaepora and Monogram: What? CCs and Cream: *points to a certain something* Mochlum: CLOCKS?!?!!? (suicides) Narrator heavy:The beibot chomps fafa into prison cell, and J.B is planning to destroy the others! Now excuse me while I eat a sandvich. ~ back at CCs... ~ CCs and Cream: *keeps on singing the song in every language featured* <33333 Gaepora: How can anyone stand this ride? O.o Monogram: *shrugs* Gaepora: Isn't that Mochlum? (points at Mochlum, who is duck-taped to floor singing the song in French) CCs and Cream: Oh, silly Mochlum. The French language is only represented in the Disneyland Paris version of "it's a small world", as well as during the holidays at that place, Tokyo Disneyland, sometimes Hong Kong Disneyland, and of course, this place! Oh you silly you. .....Unless you like speaking in French... Mochlum: VOUS mal ancien-PERSONNE Visage d'amour UGLY! CCs and Cream: Tais-toi. Mochlum: Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela? Disney m'a dit de faire cela, et ils m'ont payé une trentaine de dollars par heure. Alors, pourquoi ne pas rouler autre chose que cela?! Eh, je ne m'inquiète pas, je vais commencer à parler dans une langue différente. Toma eso, señor. Part 3: A new part so editing can be easier Heavy: Meanwhile... I EAT SANDVICH IN JUSTIN BEAVER BASE Blue spy: So Justin Bieber who shall I disguise as? JB: a CAT Blue Spy: Well you're stupid, new boss for me now. By the way have you seen my dead ringer? Jb: No, but I found a pocket watch. Blue spy: Ok, one more thing JB: Wat Blue spy: I never really was on your side *Blue Spy kills JB who sadly had the dead ringer* Blue Spy: That ought to take care of him. (Spy disguises as Mochlum) Spy Mochlum: I NEEDZ COOKEHS! Blue Pyro: Mmph mphh mpppph mph mph Spy Mochlum: Thanks, buddy Blue Pryo: mmmph mph MMMMMPPPHHH! Spy Mochlum: COOKIEHS Mochlum; (walks in) Hi Moch. (keeps going and does notice anything) Spy Mochlum: WTF? I'm safe? Mochlum: Wait Moch.... do you have my cup? Spy Mochlum: Oh, uh, ya. Mochlum: Kbai. Spy Mochlum: .... Mochlum: WAIT! YOU'RE ME1 Spy Mochlum; (uses machine to turn Mochlum into JB) Mochlum/JB: OMG I'M SO UGLY! Everyone; hey it's jb! Let's murder him! Mochlum/JB: CRAP! Tornadospeed: I GOT LASERS! (gives everyone laser guns) (Blue Spy kills a random survivor) Rawrlego: Wait a spy! Blue spy: (Thinking: Dang, this is my normal knife. I forgot my Wanga Prick at home) Mochlum/JB: GIMME MY BODY BACK! (steals machine and turns everyone to Mochlum by accident) (Blue Spy cloaks) Tornadospeed: This is madness. Where's the order? I thought this was a VACATION. Mochlum: This is true. NOW STOP IMPERSONATING ME! Tornadospeed: JB STFU AND GO TO MOON (shoves JB in a spacepod and launches it) Mochlum: (turns everyone into theirselves) CCs and Cream: Wait-wait-wait what? Why the heck is Justin Bieber here? Does he really get that this is a sacred place never to be touched with a heart that is lost in darkness? Pfft, whatever. *quickly gets out a bow and shoots a "Disappearing Arrow" straight through his heart* ~ Justin Bieber then disintegrates ~ Everyone else: ................................. CCs and Cream: Ooooh, look! Fantasmic! is starting! Mochlum: (sleeping and wakes up) HOLY CRAP ITS A DRAGON (falls asleep) LiaFH: (sleeping and wakes up) LINK SLICED MASTER SONIC WHO THEN BOWLING GLASS TOYS BECAME LEMON (falls asleep) Faves: (Places a butterknife in LiaFH's hand) (whispering) Now he can spread butter in his sleep... Jon:SUGNAH! Mochlum: Eeetz theee eeend. Now let's pull out our bat credit cards so we can enter our rooms and r@ep our childhoods. Redsox: Yaeh! Kahlah4nia Adventur tommorrow! Rainbow Dash: *yawns* I'm getting tired and can't wait to read my new Daring Do book. Affenpinscher: Goodie, a Dogs 101! Wait, this is about *gasp* the Affenpinscher? Heavy Narrator: Now day is over and so is episode. That is all now COWARDS. (screens starts to fade to black) Pinkie Pie: (Rips hole in screen) The next episode is going to be awesome! (Pinkie Pie goes back to set) (screen is now all black) (Shows sign: "In memory of Narrator who died in this episode. Heavy has taken his place") END CREDITS HERE CCs and Cream: *sweeping up the black screen* ..... I guess it's time for the next part of this episode? Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney